Having a Taste
by BombshellBlonde
Summary: Mostly short drabbles of ideas that could be something. Stop by if you would like a little reading with this cute couple. :  Roxas and Xion stories.
1. Messenger

RxX, Xion is writing to another boy who she becomes friends with but their only communication is through a messenger bird. Xion has a lot going on especially with a high cocky aristocrat wanting her hand in marriage

**EDIT: Apparently 'teasers' are not allowed so this can be considered a drabble or one-shot. :] F.Y.I. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyone out there? I have a new bird that can send messages and I guess it knew where to go. Unless…this person cannot understand my language or whatnot. If you can read my horrible handwriting then please write back.<em>**

_I'll have you know that I can read your atrocious handwriting and speak/read English. As you already guessed, there is someone out there. Hello to you too. My name is Xion and I come from the west side of things. Birds shouldn't be used for such silly things._

**_Atrocious? Who uses that word? 21st century…heard of it? Xion, huh. Nice name. I am using my thinking abilities to take it that you are a girl? West? Wow. Birdie went far, I am from the east. It is not silly but useful and effective. Plus it saves our environment._**

_Obviously I do. There is nothing wrong with it. You just have limited vocabulary or just bad vocabulary. High class, heard of it? Why does my gender any importance to this conversation? Birdie? How unoriginal. Well are you not smart?_

**_Don't get your panties in a wad (assuming you are a girl and all). I do have a huge amount of vocabulary! Like the word…lethargic. That's a big word. I have heard of it…wait! You are high class? Certainly your sarcasm and snootiness brings proof to this, your highness. I can't ask? I'm a guy if you can't tell. Birdie is original thanks! _**

Xion laughed at her most recent letter from her mysterious letterman. It has only been a couple of weeks of writing back and forth but it always brought up her day. At first, when a strange bird pecked at her window she was puzzled seeing the letter tied to its leg. She thought it was a prank of some sort but fearing it was not. Xion was not even going to give the boy the time of day but curiosity got the best of her. She was awfully lonely in this home with only her occasional best friend and her sister. Other than that, she was lonely and bored.

Xion lived in a high class society where girls were powdered with make-up tinged with pink, giggling like morons at the high class men, with big dresses, long gloves, and carrying a damn umbrella as if it was going to rain any second. Ah, excuse the language. While the men combed their hair back, wore too much cologne for her taste, iron-pressed tuxes, had a huge smirk as if they owned the world, and smoked like a chimney all day. Yes, the high-class society she was born into and she wished she were not.

She grabbed her pen and started to write to her mysterious boy,

_Did anyone ever tell you that you have a absolute way with words? Sarcasm and all. Lethargic? The best you can come up with? Come now. I can be sarcastic when I want to be. I am high-class and it is truly horrendous or 'sucks' if you put it in your words. I said high-class not a damn princess or duchess, you oaf. You made me laugh at the last comments. I can indeed tell. What is your name?_

Xion signed her signature at the bottom then tied the letter to the bird and opened the window. The bird knew exactly where to go as she saw it flap away into the distance. West? She wondered what westward was like. She smelled the oceanic breeze and smiled until a loud entrance made her frown.

Her stepmother.

"Xion! I told you to be downstairs five minutes ago! We have a guest and you are being rude-I told you to close that window millions of times! Honestly child." Her stepmother closed the window locking it in place and the smell of the breeze was gone but still hung in the air. '_Not for long though,'_ she thought a bit bitterly and lifted her long dress to stand up from her previous seating. Xion sighed as her stepmother fussed with her hair and clipped on some extensions that made her hair appear longer but her real hair was short. Xion had cut it because she was angry with her mother and wanted to piss her off. She succeeded but now she has to wear fake hair, which itches her to no end.

Xion walked downstairs after all the fussing with her stepmother following her and she could feel that downright stare to her core that she was tempted to turn around. Xion just wanted to do nothing today and she was not a happy camper to have a guest over. Her heels clacked against the shined floors as they made their way to the meeting room. The room was spacious with a couple of furniture here and there and small lamps in the corner of the room. She stared at the tuft of blond hair that stuck up high in the sky, which she found weird. Of course wearing a tux just seeing the back of him then my stepmother coughed to announced her presence. The man stood up fixing the hair but it did nothing and just stood upright.

The strange man analyzed her up and down with his bright blue eyes giving a appreciative noise. Xion literally wanted to shoot herself because she was not any prized meat stand but a girl. A girl who did not like this strange man one bit but he seemed fond of her in a bad way. She wished she was allowed to roll her eyes but then her stepmother would have a huge fit so she decided to be polite…or try to at least in her stepmother's presence.

A guard came up to Xion's stepmother whispering something while she whispered harshly back at them. Xion turned to know what they were discussing but her stepmother excused herself with the guard following her rather large footsteps.

'_Wonderful. I am stuck with him,'_ she thought making a face and then she realized the man was still making that annoying appreciative noise. How long has it been? Five minutes? She tapped her foot annoyingly waiting for him to be done until she half-whispered half-yelled at him.

"What the hell is your problem? Stop making that stupid noise like I am some sort of damn prize." Xion hissed then scowled as the strange man smirked at her. The nerve!

"What a sailor's mouth you have, tsk tsk. Are you not a lady? You are a prize because I am courting you if you were not informed beforehand, Xion." He said in matter-of-fact tone of voice that pissed Xion just a tad bit.

Realization hit Xion realizing what this strange man had said. _'Courting as in marriage? No, this must be some joke,'_ she thought. Xion knew and the man knew that it was not indeed a joke.

Xion spat "you must have something screwed up in your noggin if you really want to court with the likes of me. You have already stated that I have a mouth of a damn sailor. You need a proper lady which I don't fit under any category so if you would then leaving would be best, sir." She gave a sickly smile before turning her way out when the tip of her dress was pulled so she stopped abruptly. "What do you think-!"

"Let me tell you something Lady Xion, once I have my eye on something then I will do everything in my _**power **_to get it. I just want you to know that. It was nice meeting you, Xion. You proved yourself a challenge and I have always enjoyed a good challenge." He smirked before lifting his foot to release her dress as he starts to leave, "By the way, my name is Roxas. I just thought you should know."

Xion stood there until she heard the door close and the horses going off at the distance then let out a large breath she didn't know she was holding. She started to visibly panic thinking of that rude beast that wished to court her; her sister, Kairi, was being courted by some aristocrat named Sora, so she was the only one left in the family with no one. That made her all the more vulnerable to everyone because her family was filthy rich so it would be stupid for anyone not to court her. Though because of her bad attitude is why she is still unmarried. She wanted someone who didn't know how much money she had or cared for her stupid status but liked her for well…her.

Xion sighed and thought '_At least pigeon boy doesn't know anything but that I am high-class…'_. She smiled to herself wondering when the pigeon would be back from another letter from that mysterious boy. It seemed the only thing that would light up her day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! I know-I know HHB is going to be updated around this week so do not worry. I wanted to post three ideas of what I wanted to write in my next fanfiction. This is the first one so please share your thoughts. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or anything you would like to add. Don't flame but I would like some constructive criticism other than my grammar (I know I suck big time). Vote on my profile page if you liked this one or just review! : ] Either one is fine to me! Thanks for stopping by!<strong>

**P.S. I think this is where I am going to put all my short ideas into so expect more than just the three. :] It's a maybe.**


	2. Café

RxX, a slow love story that starts with two contradicting opposites that slowly turns into awkward friendships to situations leading up into seeing each other in a different way.

* * *

><p>It had started when her idiot of a sister Namine got herself down with a sickness called the cold. It wasn't serious but it was enough for Namine to be total handicapped on the bed for the past three days. Namine was supposed to meet up with the townspeople that were especially selected for a meeting. In other words, Xion had to go fill in for her and her sister's household. Xion never went to these stupid town meetings and never took her sister's invitation to tag along. Everyone loved Namine anyways plus she loathed when people would always say 'you guys don't look alike at all!' or 'wow. I see who got the looks in the family'. It was insulting to Xion every time and therefore refrained being seen anywhere with Namine at the same time. Xion prefer it that no one would bother her.<p>

Alas, Xion was sitting at the table in the home of whoever it was (not like she cared) because someone had to Get Shit Done.

Though she was doing a pretty crappy job at it. She fell asleep the first five minutes it started. She just knew some guy with really long hair was giving the meeting or was in the beginning. Xion didn't know many people at her town nor did she want to or anything intention to.

Xion woke up to a loud noise right by her ear, "ghneh?" She shot up from her seat immediately only to see that the meeting was over. Oops. Xion silently cursed herself because she was supposed to be paying attention. She looked around the people who were now talking and laughing, maybe one of these people would let her borrow their notes.

She glanced at a pale, tall man with short crop of pale blond hair with glassy blue eyes and a earring on his right ear. No. Xion thought he looked a bit creepy. Xion glanced at a tall, bulky, dark skinned male with wild orange hair and slit eyes. No. Xion felt a bit inferior compared to him. Why the hell were all these selected people male? She saw a woman who was blonde, two long hairs slicked back, but with her angry expression and foul mouth…Xion did not approach her. Most of them were probably older than her; Xion was about twenty-two so maybe around twenty-seven they were. She saw a slightly familiar tuft of blond hair walking out the door.

What was his name? Rory…no…Roxanne…no…Roxas! Roxas! Xion snapped her fingers remembering the boy who visited his sister Namine occasionally but they never spoke a word to each other unless necessary. It was one of those times to be necessary.

"Roxas! Wait up!" Xion yelled as she chased after him and Roxas turned waiting for Xion to catch up.

Roxas stared at her in a bit of surprise, awe, and amusement all mixed it, "Hey…Xion was it?" He smiled in a bright oblivious fashion, "What's up?"

Xion breathed in a few times then frowned, "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the meeting-!"

"Let's talk this over dinner. I'm hungry. Up for it? Great," Roxas smiled easily at her walking ahead of her.

Xion sputtered in disbelief, "W-What? Are you completely nuts? You think you are so _smooth _well guess what I will not-wait for me idiot!" Xion tailed after him pulling on her coat a bit tighter with the biting cold weather. She hoped that Namine appreciated her stupid effort for this damn town meeting.

Roxas stopped for her to catch up as he flashed her a sunny smile, "I know this great café nearby." Xion cringed at the total idiots' smile, she growled under her breath following him.

* * *

><p>Roxas had led her to a small cheap looking café that had graffiti written on the side of the walls with a cheap sign that said 'Paupo Leaf Café'. Why was Xion brought here? She seemed to forget whenever she took another step of the way. Xion was not too fond of going out to eat and Roxas bringing her to this…place…reminded her why she was not fond of it.<p>

They entered inside and sat down by a table near the window. Roxas and Xion sat a bit awkwardly wondering who was going to be the first to talk. That is until a waiter came in having his notebook ready to take orders came up to them.

"Welcome to the Paupo Leafe Café…how can I help you…Xion?" A slated hair man questioned in wide eyes staring right at her then at Roxas back and forth. Zexion and Xion were well acquainted with each other. Zexion wasn't the one for height but he had a aura of a calm sinister nature about him.

Xion blinked owlishly twice, "Zexion?" She starts to laugh, "You are one hell of a liar! You said that you were working at some big company. I never thought you were the one for café jobs considering your bitter personality." Xion smirked coyly at him as Zexion face bloomed a blush.

Zexion coughed to keep his calm disposition, "I never thought you would be the one for dates either…considering your anti-social persona. Now what would you like to order?"

Xion forgot that Roxas was even with her as she turned to him, "sorry. This is Zexion and we're…acquainted with each other. Zexion this is Roxas, he is from the town meeting and I just needed to talk to him. It's not a date."

Roxas smiled, "of course. I would like a sandwich and water. I'll have Xion take the number three special. All right?" Zexion copied it down then left.

Xion stared at Roxas, "I am fully capable of ordering on my own, thanks." She shot him a glare then proceeded to keep her mouth closed waiting for their order.

Roxas smiled in apology then proceeded to think an hour back when the town meeting was just starting. He was, of course, expecting Namine but then he was caught sight of not blonde but raven. She did not look happy when she came to sit down and he wondered if Namine was sick or something. Roxas tried to rack through his brain on her name but it popped up instantly…Xion! He hardly ever saw Xion around town or anywhere but she was here in the flesh looking at angry as ever.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep the first ten mintues of the meeting starting. It was amusing to watch her sleep so easily but for some reason…he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The peaceful expression she displayed was very appealing, she had her eyes closed and her black hair splayed across her shoulders, and for some odd reason…Roxas couldn't stop staring at her. It was weird for him to feel this.

Roxas immediately flushed as he realized how creepy he was for staring at her. He looked around making sure that no one saw him and luckily for him that no one did. Roxas tried to engross himself into the important town meeting instead of staring at someone sleeping. He wanted to get to know her and become friends. That sounded nice. Xion and Roxas. It had a nice ring to it. Friends.

The meeting ended and someone had woken her up. Roxas decided that he needed to make things happen. He tried to figure out how to approach her or if she would even say yes. Xion was all scowls and punches so he had to think of a way to ask her for a friendly hang out. But how? Roxas would usually go up to the person and start a conversation right off but it was different with Xion.

Roxas was just leaving when he heard that exact person he was thinking about came running up to him telling him to wait up. Roxas could not believe his luck as he cleverly asked her for dinner while they could discuss things. Now he was here but he didn't know how to approach her. Xion was like a raging lion waiting to strike from all the times he had seen her burst on people so he had to take this very delicately.

"New shirt?" Roxas said in question while Xion stared at him as if he was the stupidest man in the world.

"Yeah…" Xion said in uncertainty.

Roxas took in how her cheeks were flushed just a bit, she was fiddling with the end of her sweater, her black hair sloping slightly at her neck, with her scowl making it her trademark. Roxas wanted to know why she didn't talk to anyone, scowled all the time, and seemed to be annoyed with everything. He wanted to really know her and he was just planning to do that. Roxas would take this good fortune to make friends with her.

Xion scowled noticing that Roxas was staring at her. Did she have something on her? She felt conscious all of a sudden. Whatever.

"What are you looking at?" Xion snapped at the oblivious idiot.

Roxas smiled brightly, "you."

Xion blushed growling, "why you-!" Zexion came back with the orders setting them down on the counter then leaving. Xion stared at her order choosing whether or not to eat this crap. Xion huffed, "look here. Let's discuss what I'd miss."

Roxas bit into his sandwich and said in a mouthful of food, "sure. You did sleep the first ten minutes of the meeting."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot. Anyways, yeah I did because Namine is down with the cold. It's not my fault she attends the stupid town meetings." Xion crossed her arms and started to take a pick at the star shaped sandwich.

Roxas laughed, "sorry. The meeting was just about the regular things." He started to explain and Xion listened to him. Xion found herself a bit taken back by how serious Roxas got all of a sudden while talking. Roxas stopped talking when he noticed the untouched sandwich, "you don't like the food?"

Xion blinked then stared down at the food, "its not my type to eat at these kind of places…" She just saw a tall man with a weird clothing and hair stare at her leeringly. Xion did not definitely go to these kinds of places for numerous reasons.

Roxas smiled not noticing her discomfort, "huh. What kind of places do you like to eat at?"

Xion frowned, "why does it even—I like to eat at this really great place called 'Fantasy Five'. It has really great food…compared to this food well you already know. You should really go."

Roxas gave a thoughtful face, "that would be nice. I will remember that. Huh. The time passed by quickly." He stood up as Xion did the same. Xion didn't even notice the time pass by. She wouldn't admit it but it was kind of fun talking to someone other than your sister. "Tell your sister that I said to feel better."

Xion crossed her arms, "why don't you go tell her yourself? I'm no one's damn messenger." Xion tend to be defensive about anyone giving her orders but Roxas found it a bit amusing to watch her get worked up.

Roxas smiled, "great idea! Let's head to your house then so I can tell her."

Xion processed what he said as she scowled, "you bastard! You did that on purpose."

Roxas laughed and felt it was a step to know more about Xion even though she was pushing and shoving to refuse it to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here is the second prompt! Like? Hate? Please do tell me. Thanks for taking your time to read this and review. : D it makes me happy. Thank you for the last reviewers from the other one-shotdrabble. This would be really long and super slow love story that would have you pulling at your hair for them to make the first move. :] Thanks for reading!**


End file.
